the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Step Up Or Step Out
Brazil Panama }} is the third episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Flight Task The Flight Task was Around the World in 120s. Leg Clue 1 - the Redeemer. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. -> (Bridge of the Americas. Panama City, Panama.) For this Leg of the race, go to a central American country, and search for a bridge, formerly known as the Thatcher Ferry Bridge. This bridge is where you will find your next clue. Caution! Scenic View ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 2 - of the Americas. Panama City, Panama. -> (Panamá Viejo. Panama City, Panama.) Fast Forward! A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. In this Fast Forward, you will have to be the first team that figures out which location name has been removed from the provided screenshot. If you are the first team to figure that out, you can skip all tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Let the hosts know if you attempt the Fast Forward. If you do not attempt the Fast Forward, find the ruins of the old Panama City, destroyed by the famous privateer Henry Morgan in 1671. These ruins are the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 3 - Viejo. Panama City, Panama. ROADBLOCK Who’s the smart one? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find three specific numbered squares in the provided picture, using the following clues. Once you have the correct three numbers, you will get your next clue. (1) They do not have a green square. (2) They do not have anything blue. (3) They do not have a red circle. (4) They are not next to neither 4, 14 or 27. (5) They do not have a star. (6) They are not in the same vertical row as 4. (7) They do not have a brown triangle. (8) One of them has something yellow, but does not include a ‘1’. (9) They do not have anything pink. Clue 4 - Viejo. Panama City, Panama. -> (Flamenco Marina. Panama City, Panama.) Now search for a marina, located between Isla Flamenco and Isla Perico. This marina is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 5 - Marina. Panama City, Panama. DETOUR President or Party. Your choice. In President, you will have to find out which three Panamanian presidents’ names are scrambled here. Once you have the correct three names, you will get your next clue. (1) fnuarlo sriaa (2) ocrarda ratilinmel (3) ooodrlf hiiacr In Party, you will have to name the six political parties in Panama, which are hinted to below. When you have the correct six names, you will get your next clue. (1) 3.33% in 2014. (2) 1.28% in 1984. (3) 0.49% in 1989. (4) 33.12% in 2004. (5) 8.72% in 1999. (6) 23.51% in 1994. Clue 6 - Marina. Panama City, Panama. -> (Biomuseo. Panama City, Panama.) This is a Scenic View. Here, one team will have the opportunity to slow down one other team, by forcing them to take a different route to the Pit Stop. You can only utilize either the Scenic View or U-Turn once during the race, so you will have to decide when it is most advantages to do so. If you have been targeted with the Scenic View, you will immediately be given your next clue and will have to go a different, and longer, route to the Pit Stop. Now go to a museum with exhibits about biodiversity in Panama. This odd looking building was made by architect Frank Gehry, and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 7 - Panama City, Panama. -> (Panama Canal. Panama City, Panama.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This ship canal, connecting the Atlantic Ocean and the Pacific Ocean, is one of the most famous canals in the world. Over one hundred years old, this canal is your fifth Wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Scenic View route SW Clue 1 - Marina. Panama City, Panama. -> (Figali Convention Center. Panama City, Panama.) You have been targeted with the Scenic View, and will now have to go a different route to the Pit Stop. Go to an indoor sports arena, opened in 2003, and where Shakira, Katy Perry and Jennifer Lopez have all performed. This is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. SW Clue 2 - Convention Center. Panama City, Panama. -> (Palacio de las Garzas. Panama City, Panama.) Now find the residence of the President of Panama, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. SW Clue 3 - de las Garzas. Panama City, Panama. -> (Gorgas Hospital. Panama City, Panama.) Go to a former US Army hospital, named after William C. Gorgas. This is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. SW Clue 4 - Hospital. Panama City, Panama. -> (Parque Municipal Summit. Panama City, Panama.) Search for a botanical garden and zoo, located at the outskirts of Panama City. This 250 hectares large park is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 5 - Municipal Summit. Panama City, Panama. -> (Panama Canal. Panama City, Panama.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This ship canal, connecting the Atlantic Ocean and the Pacific Ocean, is one of the most famous canals in the world. Over one hundred years old, this canal is your fifth Wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Purry & Allison. Gallery 12249693_10205518195539659_8506186211047875292_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Panama Canal. Panama City, Panama. Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)